1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system providing assistance in improving the characteristics of user's sleep. More particularly, the invention relates to a computer system working in conjunction with sleep training techniques to assist users and practitioners in the improvement of sleep and treatment of insomnia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sleep problems confront almost everyone at some point in their life. While many people are able to overcome these problems on their own, others require help. Some of these people requiring help are fortunate to have the assistance of professionals, but many people are forced to deal with their sleep problems without assistance. For those people without external help the likelihood of success is limited and many people are forced to live with their sleep problems for years without being able to remedy the underlying problems.
The present invention provides a computer-based system for those individuals not fortunate enough to have access to a professional capable of helping them improve their sleep habits and overcome their problems with insomnia.